Visitor's Day?
by Sowhatpink164
Summary: Where Annabeth gets a real taste of mortals!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**I think nobody does these kind of stories where the mortal parents and mortal children come visit them. It certainly isn't a topic overused. It's been my dream to write a story like this so I decided to make that dream come true**

**I do a lot of other stories so please check that out and also please review! I take suggestions! I love you all who support my work and are waiting for a different story from me and I just want to dedicate this to **

**Were All Okay **

**Cole Arsenault **

**SRwrites**

**TrueChildOfTheOlympians**

**and Celestele 14**

**I love you guys for reviewing and I hope that you are able to see the dedications! Now to the story! **

3rd Person POV

It was a busy day at Camp-HalfBlood. Everyone was busy getting ready for the event going on. Campers were rushing everywhere to get everything ready for tomorrow. Everybody lent a helping hand even the Aphrodite and Ares Cabin. There was nervous energy buzzing in the air. Everybody was waiting for what was going to happen tomorrow. But there was one demi-god who wished that tomorrow would never come.

**I know it's a short chapter but the long chapters will start soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Huh?

**So after that little short chapter were going to start the real story now! I already had seven reviews and I just published the story so I'm really happy. I don't accept haters. I mean go ahead and hate all you want but Im not going to listen to your ranting about this story. I know most people out there are nice but there are some people that just like to make life horrible for people! Like there is this girl on my bus and she just loves to make everybody feel bad about themselves. Mostly I ignore her but if she starts talking about my friends one day, I swear I will go off on her!**

**So anyway hope you like the story and please favorite or review my story!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up tired and bleary-eyed. I awoke to see all my cabin members hovering over my bed and staring at me. "AHHHHHHIIIIEEEE" I screamed at the top of my lungs. When I had calmed down I glared at them. "WHAT THE HECK? You don't just watch people when they sleep, that's just stalkerish!?" I yelled at them. "Sorry" said Lacey my favorite sister. "It's Visitors and since your one of the camp leaders you have to be up now." Crap! Visitors Day. I hate it so much. All those mortal parents are going to come and see _our _camp the one thing they can't mess up. Or at least I thought they can't.

Groaning I got up and got dressed. Since breakfast wasn't in a few hours(because we had put it at a later date so that when the mortals came they could eat with us.) I stopped at the kitchen to get a muffin. The harpies are usually cranky at this time of day so I had to be careful. I was the tour guide sadly, along with Nico, Piper, and Katie. We were all supposed to show them around camp. Percy was in charge of canoeing. Jason was in charge of sword-fighting and Leo was in charge of the lava mountain(because he is flame-resistant).

Once I got my paperwork from Chiron I went around making sure everything was okay. Making sure that all the look-outs were secured and that the camp's boundaries were safe. Also Thalia and the hunt were coming. We were going to play all the camp's activities in one day so we had a tight schedule. The parent's and children were supposed to be arriving at 9:00 and it was 8:35. We only had about 25 minutes to get everything ready!

I went down to the lake to check up on Percy who was trying to tie the boats up to the dock. I looked at his abs. An eight-pack my friends. An eight-pack.(**A/N: This line is from Kisses Like Summer Rain but I loved it so much so I decided to use it!**) I came over to him and put my arms around him. I was a little jealous because all those girls would get to see him half-naked while I was busy showing everyone around. Knowing teenage mortal girls, they'd try to flirt with him but I knew he loved me and would never leave me.

"Hi, sweetheart!" he said in his husky, handsome voice. He turned around and gave me a bear hug picking me up in the process. I can't believe this is the short scrawny kid I met when I was twelve. He really has grown stronger! "Reyna, is helping me with the canoes by the way but right now she's having a little talk with Octavian about not sacrificing the stuffed animals because there will be little kids!" we both laughed imagining how that wasn't going to end well. But then my gloom about this day came back and I sat down on the dock.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Annabeth, I know you! You're sad about something. Did I forget our anniversary because I'm pretty sure it's on my birthday!"

"No, Seaweed Brain you did not forget our anniversary!"

"Good, but what's bothering you?"

"You know how I am about mortals. I hate them!"

"Yeah, I know. You've shown some pretty violent demonstrations!"

"Also, those mortal girls that are going to be hitting on you!"

"Annabeth, you know you're the only one for me! Forget about the girls and just enjoy you're day!"

"Okay, Percy."

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

After a little goodbye kiss I went and stood in front of Thalia's tree with all the other guides. I heard a look-out shout they had seen cars pulling up. "Release the mist!" Chiron yelled. Soon curious mortals came streaming in. This is going to be one heck of a long day!


	3. Chapter 3:Second Chances

**I really think I did a good job with the last chapter and that is my opinion! There are going to be some disagreements but that is okay because I like this story and that is what I think!**

**I love all the fans and people who support this story! Some of these reviews are questioning my story but that's okay! I like the way it is, like I said before and really like I said I think that's what matters the most!**

**Of course I respect what the public thinks because they are the ones reading it! I love all the people supporting me and having my back!**

**Please read and review!:)**

As people came streaming in, I saw my dad and Helen and the boys. I stood at the entrance greeting the families so I knew they'd see me soon enough. While I was handing out the pamphlets to a innocent family, I heard the shrill shrieks of Bobby and Matthew. The 9-year old twins rushed through the crowds to get to me.

"ANNABETH!" I heard them holler. When they finally reached me they tackled me in a hug. "We missed you." Bobby said. I know your wondering how I know which one is which but I'm a daughter of Athena for crying out loud. I figure _everything _out. We'll almost everything.

"I missed you guys too!" I tell them. Soon I see Helen and Dad rushing over. Helen engulfs me in a really tight hug. Who knew such a tiny mortal could be so strong! Ever since the Titan war we've been on good terms but when she heard what I had to go through we instantly created a bond together. I wouldn't say this in front of my mom but she was acting like more of a mother than Athena. I guess she was making up for the years we had lost together. Sometimes I even call her mom just to make her happy. She told me she actually wanted a daughter too. But back to the point!

After Helen,... Mom was done hugging me my dad grabbed in another hug. "We missed you sweetie!" my dad said into my shoulder. My eyes filled with tears because this time I knew they meant it. After we pulled apart I heard Chiron start the announcements. Once he did the official welcome he split us tour guides into groups. Me, Katie, and Nico were heading the largest group. Soon we took off.

_This is just the start!_

**_So I hoped you liked! In the next chapter they are going_**

**_to show everybody around camp!_**

**_I love the fans and I love you all who read_**

**_this story and love it as much as I do!:)_**

**_Please Review! :0_**


End file.
